Doble entrenamiento espiritual
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: Luego de que Goku fuera a la habitación oscura, le propone a Vegeta hacer lo mismo. Ambos saiyajins darán lo mejor de ellos para poder luchar con sus antiguos adversarios. Secuela de Entrenamiento espiritual. Nueva Imagen de portada del 02 de mayo del 2020 creada por mi.


**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo la segunda parte de Entrenamiento espiritual. Espero que les gusten.**

* * *

Una semana había pasado desde que Goku había visitado la habitación oscura en donde había entrenado su mente y tal parece que había llamado un poco la atención de Vegeta. Este no quiso entrar en ella debido a que él lo consideraba algo que no lo necesitaba y continúo entrenando a lo clásico. Una mañana en la corporación capsula, Goku había visitado la corporación para entrenar un poco con Vegeta para ver quiénes de los 2 era el más fuerte sin hacer ningún daño en el patio. Ambos saiyajins se daban a golpazos resistiendo cada golpe que recibían el uno contra el otro.

Goku: "Vegeta, veo que has mejorado tu fuerza en el planeta del Sr. Bills" –dijo deteniendo el puño derecho de Vegeta con su mano.

Vegeta: "Buena vista Kakarotto, estoy fortaleciéndome más para vencerte de una vez" –dijo dándole una patada giratoria.

Goku al darse cuenta de ello, utilizo la teletransportación haciendo que Vegeta jadeaba de confusion.

Vegeta: "Q- ¡¿Qué?!"

De ahí para su sorpresa, Goku estaba detrás suyo y le dio una gran patada mandándolo hacia atrás hasta arrastrarlo al suelo. Vegeta gruño ante la táctica de Goku y se levantó del suelo mientras lo observaba.

Goku: "Vaya, creo que ese entrenamiento espiritual me sirvió de mucho" –dijo crujiendo sus brazos.

Vegeta: "Hablando de eso, ¿Qué hay en esa habitación?" –le pregunto.

Goku: "Pues, solo es un cuarto totalmente oscuro y debe cerrar bien tus ojos para que entres en un plano espiritual donde y me enfrente a las personas que he luchado a lo largo de mi vida" –le explico.

Vegeta: "Con que lo que te has enfrentado dices, eso significa a…"

Goku: "Si. Freezer, Cell, Buu, el Sr. Bills, Black y el mismísimo Jiren"

Vegeta: "Uhm… parece que utilizaste todo tu poder" –dijo mientras comprendía.

Goku: "Exacto, tuve que transformarme del Super saiyajin 1 al 3 junto con el modo dios y Blue multiplicado con el Kaio-Ken. Y también, el Ultra instinto".

Vegeta: "Tal parece que esa habitación es más eficaz que la habitación de tiempo"

Goku: "Algo así" –dijo mientras su mente le daba una idea –"Oye Vegeta, ¿quieres en entrenemos ahí?"

Vegeta lo miro un poco confundido ante la sugerencia de Goku.

Vegeta: "Que dices, ¿en la habitación oscura?"

Goku: "Si, será para que tu mente entrene en vez de tu cuerpo. Así me paso lo mismo que casi rásgala toda mi vestimenta y desperté intacto"

Vegeta lo pensó un poco mientras pensaba en las cosas que pasaría si entraba.

Vegeta: "Muy bien, pero que sea rápido. Quiero ver cómo funciona esa habitación" –dijo caminando muy adelante de Goku.

Goku se rio ante ello y camino para entrar en la corporación y ahí buscar la habitación oscura. No paso mucho tiempo debido a que la había encontrado fácilmente y la observaron.

Goku: "Bien, aquí está la habitación. ¿entramos?" –le pregunto.

Vegeta observo la puerta y la abrió dando un "sí" sin mover su boca. Ambos saiyajins entraron a la habitación y Goku cerró la puerta haciendo que se escuchara un eco.

Goku: "Ok, ahora debemos cerrar nuestros ojos y sentarnos en el piso para entrar al plano espiritual" –dijo mientras lo hacía.

Vegeta lo miro y con una actitud un poco molesta hizo lo que le dijo. Goku y Vegeta estaban sentados que sintieron que sus cuerpos estaban temblando un poco y de ellos salían sus espíritus para entrar al plano espiritual. Al llegar, Vegeta observaba el lugar con asombro al saber que estaba ahí.

Vegeta: "Con que esto es el plano espiritual" –dijo aun mirándolo.

Goku: "Si, ahora nomas nos faltan que nos aparezca un enemigo del pasado" –dijo crujiendo sus nudillos.

Vegeta: "Si, ¿y de quienes se tratarían?"

De pronto, Goku se paralizo por el momento al oír una voz que no había escuchado en mucho tiempo y se dio la vuelta para ver si era verdad lo que había oído.

" **Vaya, ha pasado demasiado tiempo, Goku** "

Goku: "No puede ser…" –dijo sorprendido al ver de quien se trataba.

Vegeta: "¿Quién es ese sujeto?" –le pregunto al saiyajin criado en la tierra.

Goku: "Es… Piccolo Daimakú" –dijo confirmándolo.

Vegeta: "¿Que dices?, ese sujeto tiene un gran parecido a Piccolo" –dijo observando al rey demonio.

Goku: "Piccolo Daimakú fue el primer enemigo que me he enfrentado, es la parte maligna de Kamisama y el padre de Piccolo"

Vegeta: "¡¿Que dices?! Este sujeto es el padre de Piccolo"

Goku: "Como lo oyes, ese sujeto fue un fastidio cuando era un niño" –dijo mirando a Piccolo Daimakú con ojos de enojo.

Piccolo Daimakú: Veo que me recuerdas a la perfección a pesar de todos estos años, entonces talvez recordara… ¡ESTO!" –dijo lazándose hacia él para darle un golpe.

Sin embargo, Goku detuvo el golpe mientras observaba a Piccolo Daimakú quien este estaba un poco aturdido.

Goku: "Para que lo sepas, ahora soy mucho más fuerte que cuando nos enfrentamos por primera vez" –le dijo con una mirada amenazante.

" **Con que ustedes están aquí y se han aliado, que molestia** " –dijo una voz.

Goku y Vegeta voltearon para ver a Nappa quien estaba con los brazos cruzados mientras lo observaba a ambos.

Vegeta: "Nappa, cuanto tiempo sin verte" –dijo sarcásticamente.

Eso hizo enojar un poco a Nappa mientras recordaba la traición que tuvo.

Nappa: "¡Cállate, maldito infeliz! Me encargare de acabar contigo personalmente después de la traición que me hiciste" –dijo preparándose para luchar.

Vegeta lo miro e hizo un gesto de ' _como sea' **.**_

Vegeta: "Kakarotto, tú encárgate de este namekiano. Yo me encargo de Nappa" –dijo dándole una sonrisa confiada a Nappa.

Goku: "Bien" –dijo dándole una golpiza a Piccolo Daimakú.

Vegeta se estaba preparando para luchar mientras que Nappa estaba observándolo y pensaba en un plan para atacar primero.

Nappa: "Estoy más que preparado para alistar esta venganza. ¡Prepárate Vegeta, porque conocerás la…!"

Vegeta: "¡ **YA CÁLLATE**!" –dijo volando directo hacia él.

El príncipe saiyajin le dio un buen puñetazo en el estómago de Nappa haciendo que este se quedara aturdido mientras jadeaba de dolor.

Vegeta: "Uhm, aun sigues muy débil para mi" –le dijo.

De ahí, comenzó a darle demasiados golpes en la cara haciendo que escupiera saliva con cada golpe que recibía.

Nappa: "¡Arg, maldito!" –dijo lazando un puño directo a Vegeta.

Sin embargo, Vegeta detuvo el golpe mientras le daba una sonrisa astuta y le dio un golpe directo en la cara mandándolo hacia atrás.

Vegeta: "Es hora de acabar con esto" –dijo preparando una bola de energía potente.

Este le lanzo directo donde estaba Nappa haciendo que gritara por el destino que le vendría.

Nappa: "¡ **NOOOOOOOOOOOOO**!"

¡ **POW**!

Una explosion se produjo haciendo que Vegeta lo mirara por el momento para luego observar a Goku quien lanzo hacia arriba a Piccolo Daimakú y le lanzo 2 bolas de energía para así hacer una gran explosion acabando con su vida.

Goku: "Bien, creo que fue más fácil de lo que pensé" –dijo sacudiendo sus manos.

Vegeta: "Maldición, y yo que esperaba algo más" –dijo cruzando sus brazos.

 **"¡Hahahahahaha! Creo que yo puedo concederte esto, Vegeta** " –dijo una voz muy molesta para el príncipe de los saiyajins.

Goku y Vegeta observaron a Freezer quien tenía su pose de presentación a la realeza mientras lo observaba.

Freezer: "Me da gusto verte también, Goku" –dijo dándole una malvada sonrisa.

Goku: "Freezer…"

Vegeta: "¡Freezer! No creas que solo por habernos ayudado en el torneo tenga una compasión de ti, te derrotare de una vez contigo" –dijo desafiándolo.

Freezer: "Que curioso, yo también estaba pensando lo mismo en matarte tanto a ti como a Goku"

Vegeta gruño ante eso y se preparó para atacar no sin antes observar unas sombras que estaba atrás de Freezer.

Goku: "Un momento, ¿Quiénes están detrás de Freezer?"

De ahí, las sombras aparecieron para mostrarse de quienes se trataba: Las fuerzas especiales Ginyu. Ellos se presentaron ante Goku y Vegeta diciendo su clásica presentación.

Reccome: "¡Reccome!"

Buter: "¡Soy Buter!"

Jeice: "¡Jeice!"

Guldo: "¡Guldo!"

Y de ahí, el líder de ellos quien se puso atrás de su ejército se preparaba para presentarse con su nuevo cuerpo que le pertenecía originalmente a unos de los soldados de Freezer: Tamoga.

Ginyu: "¡Ginyu!"

Goku y Vegeta miraban con un poco de atrocidad ante lo que veian.

Reccome: "Y…"

Buter: "Jun…"

Jeice: "tos…"

Guldo: "So…"

Ginyu: "mos…"

Todos: "¡Las fuerzas especiales Ginyu!"-dijeron presentándose.

Hubo un silencio total ante la presentación y Goku rompió ese silencio.

Goku: "Eso fue muy extraño…"

Vegeta: "¡Apartasen insectos, yo me encargo de Freezer!" –dijo lazándose hacia Freezer.

De ahí, Reccome se puso en frente de su camino para que no atacara a Freezer.

Reccome: "Primero pelearas conmigo" –dijo alzando sus brazos para que no atacara a Freezer.

Vegeta: "¡Lárgate maldita sabandija!" –dijo dándole una patada en la mandíbula.

Reccome se elevó en los cielos y Vegeta aprovecho eso para lanzarle una bola de energía gigante y lo impacto haciéndolo destruir su cuerpo.

Jeice: "¡No puede ser! Reccome ha sido derrotado fácilmente" –dijo en estado de shock.

Goku: "Y creo que tu serás el siguiente" –dijo atrás suyo.

Jeice: "¡¿Pero qué?!" –dijo sorprendido por su aparición.

Goku le dio un puñetazo directo en la cara mandándolo muy lejos haciendo que el saiyajin fuera tras él mientras que Buter lo seguía, Guldo se preparó para atacar a Vegeta quien estaba fijándose en Freezer.

Guldo: "Perfecto, ahora eres mío Vegeta" –dijo preparando sus manos para paralizar su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, Vegeta le lanzo una ráfaga de energía haciendo que Guldo se detuviera para salvar su vida. Pero eso no quiso decir que estaba a salvo de todos ya que Vegeta estaba en frente suyo preparando una bola de energía para acabarlo.

Vegeta: "Sera muy fácil eliminarte" –dijo preparándose para lanzar.

Guldo: "¡Maldición!"

¡ **POW**!

La bola de energía hizo que Guldo desaparecía para siempre haciendo que Ginyu se asustara por el incremento de poder que tenía Vegeta.

Ginyu: "Esto no es fácil de creer. Vegeta tiene un poder realmente increíble" –dijo un poco asustado.

En ese momento, Freezer se rio un poco ante la reacción de Ginyu.

Freezer: "Eso se esperaba acerca de Vegeta, siempre queriendo ser el más fuerte, aunque otros lo superen al momento de hacerlo"

Vegeta: "Que dijiste… ¡ **INSECTO**!" –dijo mientras se transformaba en Super saiyajin.

Freezer: "Oh, veo que llegaras a esto. Bien, estoy preparado para esto" –dijo moviendo su cola.

Vegeta: "Esta vez, seré yo quien te derrote" –dijo señalándole.

Freezer: "Eso ya lo veremos" –dijo poniendo una pose de batalla.

Ginyu observaba a Vegeta y Freezer quien estaba preparándose para atacarse el uno con el otro mientras observaba que Goku había derrotado a Jeice y estaba haciendo lo mismo con Buter.

Ginyu: "Ese maldito, está acabando con toda la fuerza especiales Ginyu. Debo de detenerlo antes de que…"

En ese momento, Vegeta sin mirarlo le lanzo una ráfaga potente a Ginyu haciéndolo desaparecer del plano espiritual.

Goku: "Ese Vegeta, siempre quitando toda la diversión" –dijo dándole una patada en el brazo de Buter.

Vegeta miraba con enojo a Freezer mientras que este lo miraba con una sonrisa malvada mientras escondía su mano quien preparaba un rayo para dispararle.

Freezer: "Veo que tienes muchas ganas de pelear conmigo, yo también tengo la misma… ¡Sensación!" –dijo lanzándole su rayo de su dedo.

Vegeta observaba el rayo que veía hacia él y lo esquivo moviendo solamente su cabeza haciendo que se moviera rápidamente haciendo que Freezer no lo viera.

Freezer: "¡¿Que rayos?!" –dijo shockeado.

De ahí, Vegeta le dio un puñetazo directo en el estómago haciendo que el demonio del frio escupiera sangre y fuera golpeado demasiadas veces por el príncipe saiyajin.

Vegeta: "He soñado con este momento" –dijo dándole puñetazos sin parar.

Freezer: "Gkk… "¡Maldito sabandija!" –dijo deteniendo un puño de Vegeta con su cola.

Vegeta lo observo y rápidamente le dio una patada directo en la cara haciéndolo mandar muy lejos mientras le disparaba demasiadas ráfagas de energía.

Vegeta: "¡Toma esto, insecto!"

Goku quien había derrotado a Buter y ahora luchaba contra Cell, estaba observando como Vegeta le estaba dando su merecido a Freezer.

Cell: "Vegeta ha incrementado demasiado su poder, me será un poco complicado pelear contra él" –dijo analizándolo.

Vegeta logro escuchar la voz de Cell y se detuvo en lanzar ráfagas y se centró en el bio-androide.

Vegeta: "Oye Kakarotto, vete encargándote de Freezer. Yo me encargare de Cell" –dijo caminando hacia él.

Goku: "Esta bien" –dijo saliendo de su pelea contra Cell.

Cell miraba a Vegeta quien había elevado su poder al Super saiyajin 2 y no hizo ningún gesto ante su elevación de poder.

Cell: "Vaya, quien diría que pudiste llegar al Super saiyajin 2. Esta pelea será muy interesante"

Vegeta: "Tus palabras no me importa, te hare lo mismo como a Freezer" –dijo.

Cell: "Eso ya lo veremos" –dijo con una sonrisa.

Eso hizo que Cell se teletransportara para así estar atrás de Vegeta preparando su puño para atacar sin embrago, Vegeta detuvo el puño mientras observaba a Cell quien tenía una mirada de sorpresa.

Vegeta: "No creas que soy el mismo cuando apareciste, te derrotare en un instante"

De ahí, Vegeta y Cell chocaron puños haciendo que se teletransportaran en todas partes mientras lo hacían.

Cell: "No creas que me vencerás fácilmente, Vegeta"

Vegeta: "Pues no lo creas, ¡ **Lo veras**!" –dijo dándole un fuerte puñetazo mandándolo en el suelo haciendo que el suelo temblara.

Goku luchaba contra Freezer y miro el impacto de Cell hacia él suelo y se teletransporto hacia atrás de Freezer haciendo un Kame-Hame-Ha impactándolo y llevándolo hacia atrás, Vegeta se preparaba su Resplandor final para acabar con Cell.

Vegeta: "Prepárate Cell… ¡ **Resplandor Final**!" –dijo lanzándolo directo hacia Cell.

El resplandor final llegaba hacia Cell quien este estaba tirado en el suelo y se preparaba para escapar no sin antes observar el Kame-Hame-Ha de Goku quien llevaba a Freezer y el resplandor de Vegeta se acercaba mucho más haciendo que el bio-androide no pudiera escapar.

Freezer/Cell: "¡Maldita sea!"

El Kame-Hame-Ha y el Resplandor Final se chocaron haciendo que ambos villanos se desintegraran por completo, Goku y Vegeta respiraban pesadamente hasta que de repente…

Goku: "¡Vegeta, cuidado!" –le grito.

Vegeta se volteó para observa a Buu en su forma original dándole una patada mandándolo directo al suelo y lanzándole una bola de energía oscura haciendo que su cuerpo se metiera en él.

Goku: "¡Vegeta!" –dijo impactado.

Buu se reía ante eso y luego observo un resplandor que provenía de Goku transformado en Super Saiyajin 3, ante eso, Goku se lanzó directo hacia Buu compartiendo golpe entre ellos. Vegeta pudo resistir el ataque de Buu y rápidamente se convirtió en Super saiyajin 2 y voló directo donde Buu para darle una golpiza en la cara.

Vegeta: "¡Maldito insecto!" –dijo dándole doble golpiza.

Al último golpe lo mando volando hacia atrás haciendo que Goku lo pateara directo hacia arriba y Vegeta le lanzo 3 ráfagas de energía haciéndolo desaparecer.

Vegeta: "Uhm, ese insecto no cambio en nada" –dijo cruzando sus brazos.

Goku: "Pues si" –dijo poniendo sus puños en su cintura.

" **Veo que ustedes 2 se han vuelto muy fuerte** "

Goku y Vegeta observaban a la persona que había oído y se trataba de Bills quien los miraba.

Vegeta: "Bills…" –dijo mirándolo.

Bills: "Donde estas tus modales, Vegeta. Soy Sr. Bills para ti"

Vegeta: "Uhm, solo eres una ilusión nuestra"

Bills: "¿En serio?" –dijo soltando su aura.

Goku observaba a Bills quien estaba elevando su poder y este hizo lo mismo convirtiéndose en Super saiyajin dios.

Goku: "Vegeta, yo me hare cargo. Tu haste cargo de él" –dijo dirigiéndose donde Bills.

Vegeta: "¿Él?" –pregunto.

En ese momento, Vegeta escucho unos pasos que venía al suelo y se trataba del asesino del universo 6: Hit.

Vegeta: "Hit… ya esperaba pelear contigo" –dijo bajando para mirarlo.

Hit: "A pesar de que te hayas vuelto mucho más fuerte, puedo detenerte con mi salto en el tiempo" –dijo poniendo sus manos en sus bolsillos de su camiseta.

Vegeta: "¿Tú crees?" –dijo separando sus piernas mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Hit: ¿Uhm? ¿Qué crees que ha…?"

En ese momento, Vegeta dio un gran grito llamando la atención de Goku y Bills y miraron con asombro la transformación que tenía y que nunca lo mostro antes: el Super saiyajin dios.

Goku: "Increíble, Vegeta lo logro" –dijo evitando el golpe de Bills.

Hit: "Ni con esa transformación me podrás vencer" –dijo sin ningún asombro.

Vegeta: "Porque no vienes aquí y lo demuestras por tu cuenta" –dijo desafiándolo.

Hit se preparaba para hacer su salto en el tiempo y mientras lo hacía, Vegeta detuvo el ataque que le estaba a punto de dar Hit haciendo que el asesino mirara un poco sorprendido.

Vegeta: "He analizado tu salto de tiempo desde el torneo de la fuerza, ahora prepárate para recibir la paliza de tu vida" –dijo elevando su aura.

Vegeta le dio una golpiza a Hit mandándolo hacia atrás haciendo que el príncipe saiyajin fuera tras él para darle puñetazos directo en el estómago, una en la cara y luego le lanzo una ráfaga de energía.

Vegeta: "Bien, lo hice" –dijo satisfecho.

De ahí, observo a Goku quien ahora estaba convertido en Super saiyajin Blue luchando contra Black quien también estaba convertido en Super saiyajin Rose.

Vegeta: "Ese gusano…" –dijo entrecerrando sus ojos.

Se convirtió rápidamente en Blue y voló directo donde Black dándole una golpiza en la cara.

Black: "Vegeta…" –gruño aun con el puño en la cara.

Vegeta: "Cállate, esta vez me encargare de hacerte añicos"

Black: "Pues ya lo veremos" –dijo dándole una patada en la mandíbula y luego le lanzo una ráfaga oscura mandándolo hacia abajo.

Vegeta cayo directo hacia el suelo y observaba como Goku y Black compartían un Kame-Hame-Ha y este preparo una ráfaga gigantesca que fue directo donde Black haciendo que perdiera el control de su Kame-Hame-Ha y recibiendo el de Goku, desapareciendo al instante.

Vegeta: "No creas que me ibas a vencer, Black" –dijo sacándose el ataque del saiyajin oscuro.

Goku y Vegeta tenía un poco sus vestimentas rasgadas y estuvieron en el suelo para respirar un poco.

Goku: "Uf, que pelea tuvimos" –dijo tomando un poco de aire.

Vegeta: "Este lugar sí que es un buen lugar para que puedas entrenar bien la mente"

Goku: "Lo ves, es por eso que Bulma lo creo para…"

De pronto, Goku fue atacado sorpresivamente por una ráfaga rápida mandándolo hacia atrás y Vegeta observo quien era el responsable: Jiren.

Vegeta: "¡Es Jiren!" –grito.

Jiren: "Ustedes 2 tendrá lo que merecen" –dijo observándolos cruzando sus brazos.

Vegeta: "Eso ya lo veremos" –dijo volando hacia él.

Sin embargo, Jiren lo detuvo mandándolo hacia el suelo gracias a un puñetazo suyo y agarro su pierna mientras lo tiraba en todas partes haciendo que Vegeta gritara de dolor.

Goku: "¡Vegeta!" –grito al observar como Jiren le estaba dando una paliza –"¡Kaio-Ken!".

Goku utilizo el Kaio-Ken con el Blue para atacar a Jiren haciendo que este lo detuviera dándole un puñetazo en la cara haciéndolo sangrar en la nariz y le dio una patada directo en el estómago dejándolo aturdido.

Vegeta: "Gkk… Maldito, no dejares que me…"

De pronto, Jiren le dio un puñetazo en el estómago haciendo que Vegeta escupiera una pequeña cantidad de sangre haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Jiren: "Esperaba algo más de ustedes, pero veo que me equivoque" –dijo lanzándoles a ambos unas bolas de energía.

Ambos saiyajin recibieron las bolas de energía haciendo que perdieran la parte de arriba de sus vestimentas mientras estaban tirados en el suelo, Goku y Vegeta se levantaban lentamente mientras observaba a Jiren quien estaba elevado hacia arriba.

Vegeta: "Olvide lo fuerte que era…"

Goku: "Vegeta… tenemos que sacar lo mejor de nosotros" –dijo levantándose.

Vegeta lo miraba un poco confundido ante su sugerencia y observo que un aura resplandeciente estaba en Goku y que su cabello cambiaba de tono y para su sorpresa, el Ultra instinto lo había logrado.

Vegeta: "El Ultra instinto… veo a que te refieres, Kakarotto" –dijo también levantándose.

Vegeta elevo su poder del Blue mientras lo cargaba al máximo, Jiren observaba todo lo que veía y observo a Vegeta quien había logrado el Super saiyajin Blue elevado al máximo.

Goku: "¿Listo, Vegeta?"

Vegeta: "Solo derrotemos a ese sujeto"

Ambos saiyajins con sus límites fueron directo donde Jiren dándoles unos golpes. Este esquivaba algunos golpes que estaba recibiendo hasta que Goku le dio uno en el estómago y luego Vegeta en la cara lo que provoco que Jiren le lanzara una gigantesca bola de energía, pero lo único que logro fuera de que ambos saiyajins lo esquivaran y Vegeta le dio una patada en el estómago mandándolo hacia atrás.

Goku: "Bien, es hora del ataque final" –dijo juntando sus manos preparando su último ataque.

Vegeta: "Maldición" –dijo haciendo lo mismo.

Jiren observo que tanto Goku y Vegeta preparaban sus ataques finales y este voló directo hacia ellos para detenerlos.

Vegeta: " **Resplandor** …

Goku: " **Kame** … **Hame** …"

Jiren se estaba acercando más a ellos hasta que…

Vegeta/Goku: "¡ **Finaaaaaaaaaaal**! / ¡ **HAAAAAAAAAAA**!"

Ambos ataquen se cruzaron mientras se dirigían directo hacia Jiren quien no pudo detenerlo y fue chocando en él desintegrándose por completo.

Goku y vegeta perdieron sus transformaciones y cayeron al suelo luego de la pelea que tuvieron y cerraron sus ojos para volver a la realidad llegando al instante.

Goku: "Eso sí que estuvo genial" –dijo levantándose del suelo mientras abría la puerta.

Vegeta se observaba a sí mismo y vio que no tenía ningún rasguño y se levantó del suelo para salir de la habitación después de su entrenamiento.

Goku: "La pelea que tuvimos en la habitación fue intensa" –dijo acomodando su cuello.

Vegeta: "Pues claro, los saiyajin tienen la sangre llena de adrenalina en cuanto se refieren a pelea"

Goku: "Eso no tengo de dudarlo" –dijo yéndose de la corporación.

Vegeta hizo lo mismo y ambos saiyajins no estaban satisfecho del todo y pensaban que haya afuera había alguien tan poderoso que puedan romper sus límites.

 **-Fin-**


End file.
